Traditionally, power steering systems installed in vehicles have been powered by a separate power steering pump. For vehicles including both a hydraulic fuel system and a traditional power steering system, multiple engine hydraulic pumps were a necessity. To make engines more compact and reliable, it is desirable to reduce the number of engine pumps.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.